<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"What If You Just Train Double Tomorrow?" by ProducingTrashyContent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737168">"What If You Just Train Double Tomorrow?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProducingTrashyContent/pseuds/ProducingTrashyContent'>ProducingTrashyContent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProducingTrashyContent/pseuds/ProducingTrashyContent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solid skips training and decides to have some fun with Alecdora. Nozel is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"What If You Just Train Double Tomorrow?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a lack of Solid Silva/Alecdora Sandler content here so I decided to write some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine...unbelievable." Nozel grumbled as he recounted the squad members attending the joint training between his squad and the Golden Dawn. Rubbing his temples, Nozel made his way over to his younger sister.</p><p>     "Nebra, have you seen Solid?" <br/>
<br/>
     Nebra paused her training with Letoile to speak with her brother. "What, Solid went missing again? Why do you seem surprised about that?"</p><p>     Nozel squinted his eyes at Nebra but decided not to comment on the jab she made towards him. "Yes, Solid has gone missing again. I appreciate his independence, but he tends to become independent at the wrong times."<br/>
<br/>
     "And I think that if this training doesn't benefit him directly, then Solid won't do it, even if the kingdom is at stake. Anyway, I don't know where Solid is, but I can tell you he's probably harassing someone somewhere. I know my little brother well."<br/>
<br/>
     Sighing, Nozel turned to walk away. "Well, continue your training, Nebra. I'll find Solid sooner or later."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
     Solid was upset that he had to come to yet another training session this week. It was bad enough that he was dragged off to the Blue Rose Knights where not a single one of those women listened to anything he had to say, but he had to get dragged off to the Coral Peacocks where Solid noticed that his brother was smitten with their captain; when he addressed Nozel about his findings, Nozel denied it, and Solid had to deal with his snappy attitude all day. Now he was being forced to train again! Where did the horrors end?<br/>
<br/>
     It seems the leprechauns had followed Solid around today. When his brother announced they were going to train with the Golden Dawn today, a smirk made its home on Solid's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     Solid groaned as the Captain of the Golden Dawn rambled on about how dangerous devils were and how much they needed to train. Yes, Solid didn't like being weaker than Noelle, but he had to admit that she was much stronger than him. He would catch up, but he would train when and where he wanted to. Solid wouldn't train because some masked fool with feathers on his head told him to. But Solid wasn't planning on training today. He had another goal in mind.<br/>
<br/>
     His brother always told him that he had a normal height, but trying to scan the crowd of Magic Knights with his current height was impossible. After some time, Solid finally spotted his target after a rather large member of the Golden Dawn shuffled forward a few steps. Every few seconds, Solid took a step closer to the side. He dared not move while his brother spoke though. Just as Solid was about to take another step, the Golden Dawn's captain dismissed everyone to train. In the jumble of people, no one would notice him slip away. Solid dashed over to the side and grabbed someone before they melted into the endless abyss of mindless Magic Knights. Only a few seconds passed before Solid had who he wanted pinned against the wall.<br/>
<br/>
     "Miss me, Dora?"<br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora blushed at the nickname as he struggled to get out of Solid's iron grip. After a few moments, he gave up.<br/>
<br/>
     "Don't use my nickname so casually." Alecdora mumbled. Solid chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
     "Oh relax. There's no one around. I can call you whatever I'd like."<br/>
<br/>
     "We're supossed to be training, Solid. We need to prepare to fight a devil in the next few months."<br/>
<br/>
     Solid frowned and released Alecdora. "So you can't skip training for one day to be with me? I'm hurt, Dora."<br/>
<br/>
     Averting his eyes, Alecdora tried to fight the feeling he got every time Solid used the nickname. He was sure the younger man was doing this on purpose. "I need to become stronger. I can't get taken over again."<br/>
<br/>
     "What if you just train double tomorrow?"</p><p>     Alecdora cocked his head. "I'm not following."<br/>
<br/>
     Solid rolled his eyes. "At least this isn't as hard to understand as some of the positions I need you to get into to give you maximum pleasure."<br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora let out a cough, hoping that would distract Solid from the color flooding to his face.<br/>
<br/>
     "Let's say you train 3 hours a day. Since you're going to skip today's training, just train 6 hours tomorrow."<br/>
<br/>
      "I never said I was skipping today's train-" Solid pressed Alecdora against the wall before he could finish. Alecdora tried his best not close his eyes in bliss at the feeling of Solid's body pressed against his.<br/>
<br/>
     "You sure you don't want to skip?" Solid asked while pressing kisses to Alecdora's neck. "I think your time will be better spent with me, but if you want to train, go ahead then."</p><p>     "No. I-I'll skip today's training."<br/>
<br/>
     Solid smirked. "A wise choice indeed."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>     </p><p>       Alecdora barely closed the door to his room before Solid was on him. It felt as though his hands were everywhere at once. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that Solid was very skilled in making him feel loved and wanted. Alecdora never got much of that in his life, so this change was nice. Feeling Solid's tongue on his neck pulled him out of his thoughts. Solid pulled back a moment later and wore a frown on his face.<br/>
<br/>
     "You're not distracted, are you Alecdora?"<br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora huffed. "I don't need to tell you what thoughts are going through my head."<br/>
<br/>
     "I guess not," Solid wrapped an arm around Alecdora's neck and ran a finger down his chest. "but hopefully your thinking about what I am."<br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora knew that Solid knew what he was thinking. A finger ran across Alecdora's belly and quickly made its way to his crotch. His breathing hitched once the finger made it to his cock. Solid removed his finger before Alecdora could even begin to enjoy the sensation. Solid pressed Alecdora against the door and pressed warm, hungry kisses to his lips. This was already nearing Alecdora's limits, but when Solid began grinding his hips into Alecdora's, it took everything not to moan. <br/>
<br/>
     "Get to the bed." Solid whispered between kisses. Alecdora did as he was told and moved to the bed, not letting go of Solid in the process.<br/>
<br/>
     Now on the bed, Solid straddled Alecdora's hips and smirked. Solid wanted to try something and Alecdora was ready to comply. After undressing, Solid made his way to Alecdora's mouth and held his cock to it. Alecdora hesitantly grabbed Solid's cock and wrapped his hands around it. It was one thing to masturbate, but doing this to someone else was very different. Holding Solid's cock in his hands, Alecdora looked up to his younger boyfriend and waited for an order.<br/>
<br/>
     "I want your mouth on it, Dora." Solid demanded while gently patting Alecdora's head. "If you do this well, I'll reward you."<br/>
<br/>
     Excited at the prospect of a reward, Alecdora got to work. He worked his tongue in different places until he got to a spot that caused Solid's moans to jump to a higher pitch. Solid's moans became more erratic when Alecdora moaned around his cock. Solid eventually tried to thrust deeper into Alecdora's mouth. He ran his fingers through Alecdora's green hair and held his head in place to thrust into his mouth faster.<br/>
<br/>
     "Dora...I-ah!" Solid came in Alecdora's mouth. After a few moments, Solid flopped onto the bed, panting.<br/>
<br/>
     "That was excellent," Solid had his signature smirk back on his face. "Now for your reward."<br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora felt his heart rate shoot up as Solid grabbed him a pushed him up against the headrest of the bed. His cock ached as he waited for Solid to touch it. Solid laid on his stomach so that his face was right by Alecdora's cock. Solid gave Alecdora a questioning look as he held his cock with 3 fingers. <br/>
<br/>
     "Are you sure you want me to pleasure you?"<br/>
<br/>
     Solid's cold fingers against his warm cock were driving him insane. Alecdora frantically nodded his head as Solid squeezed his cock before dropping his head down and sucking on it. With all the pleasure, Alecdora could barely think straight. His moans were loud and he felt as though he was shooting out different limbs at different times. Solid seemed unaffected by the movements. Solid had planned to give Alecdora his reward, so that's exactly what he was going to do."<br/>
<br/>
     "Haah...ah...Solid..." Alecdora was an absolute mess, but Solid enjoyed it. As long as he was the only one to make Alecdora felt this way, there was no need to scold him for moaning so loud. Solid noticed the gaps between his moans were growing shorter, so Solid bobbed his head faster until Alecdora came in his mouth. <br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora fell back onto the bed, panting. Solid slid himself into the gap between Alecdora's side and arm. They laid there in each other's arms for a while until Alecdora stood up and began dressing himself. Alecdora slid his Golden Dawn robe over his head before meeting a childish pout on Solid's face.<br/>
<br/>
     "I thought you were going to skip training."<br/>
<br/>
     "I-well, I was, but it would look suspicious if we didn't show up at all." Alecdora reasoned.<br/>
<br/>
     Solid rolled his eyes. "We could just say we were ill. What will you tell people if you show up late?"<br/>
<br/>
     "You do have a point."<br/>
<br/>
     Solid's signature smirk returned to his face. "Of course. I always do. Now, come here."<br/>
<br/>
     Alecdora made his way over to the bed and curled up in Solid's arms. He may have been the taller one, but Solid would always be the big spoon. He didn't mind. Solid made Alecdora happy, and that's what he cared about. There was no way Alecdora could've been this happy with Captain Vangeance. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     Solid felt a pair of eyes boring into him as he ate his dinner. Finally looking up from his plate, Solid met his brother's angry eyes. Nebra was trying desperately to contain her laughter. Just as Solid was about to take another bite of his food, his brother spoke.<br/>
<br/>
     "Solid, where were you during the training session today?"<br/>
<br/>
     "What are you talking about?" Solid asked, feigning innocence. "I was training today. Maybe I was in the bathroom when you came to check on me."<br/>
<br/>
     Nozel's eyes narrowed. "I came to check on you several times, and each time, you weren't there."<br/>
<br/>
     Solid gasped. "Are you implying I skipped training?"<br/>
<br/>
     "Yes"<br/>
<br/>
     "Brother, you know I'd never do something like that." Solid sputtered as he held his hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion.<br/>
<br/>
     Nozel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to remembered what Dorothy had told him. A small Dorothy popped into his head and said "remember Nozel, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets." <em>No not that. The other thing she told me. </em>The small Dorothy nodded and said "remember Nozel, it's not right to punch your brother." <em>That's it. That's what I needed to hear. </em>Nozel ignored Solid's excuses as he chanted Dorothy's mantra in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>